sherlock and watson vs conan the barbarian
by catmagnent
Summary: Sherlock and watson get transported to the time of conan the barbarian. How will they survive this?


i own nothing of sherlock holmes. it is all on sir arthur conan doyle. i also do not own anything of conan the barbarian or conan the destroyer.

19th century london. the worlds greatest pair of sleuths sherlock holmes and doctor john watson had just finished breakfast. and the pair was finishing up the last bit of coffee in the pot. just then chief inspector lestraud came inside their apartment. he looked worried and a bit frazzled. all in all he looked like a man who hadnt slept in days.

what in gods name happened to you lestraud. asked sherlock.

you wouldnt believe me if i told you holmes. you and the good doctor are the only two that i could come to with this problem. said a distraught lestraud.

well spill it man. lets have some details. imput here. said sherlock astutely.

well holmes. began lestraud. i had been summoned to scotland yard to take part in the exploration of some ruins near the northern part of ireland and all that region. some sort of lost kingdom or city there. i saw what looked like a cave opening that led to a throne room deep inside a mountain. what used to be called twin rocks. if the archeologist read the texts right..we had found the lost city of an ancient kingdom ruled by a great warrior. the kingdom of hyboria. and a king called conan. he was labled as barbarian. destroyer. thief. and slayer. he was crowned king of that land by a king he had killed in the heat of battle. so thats how he became king.

sherlock was baffled by this information. an ancient kingdom. swords. thieves. slayers. barbarians. all part of myths and legends.

watson was indiffrent on the whole subject.

why worry about an ancient civilization. thats fabled myths and legends. the past. its the 19th century. were in the present. why waste our time with such nonsense. said watson.

sherlock asked lestraud if there were any other details.

lestraud nodded.

there is a presence there holmes. its a right bad one too. i felt something trying to envelop me and drag me into this hole..this opening. you can hear horses hooves thundering across the flat lands. shouting of get out your sword and charge to die. it was horrible sounding. one voice i distinctly heard said..lord conan behind you...

and thats all you heard lestraud. asked sherlock holmes.

yes. thats about it holmes. replied lestraud.

wow. thats incredible. said watson.

watson was thinking how much fun it would be to actually bring to light the fabled king conan. and to see how they lived back in the days of fire. witches. demi gods. and other tales of lore.

sherlock and watson soon departed for the northern most part of ireland. they had to see for themselves just what chief inspector lestraud was talking about.

soon they were on a train bound for their destination. to see for themselves this archeological find. to see if this mystical energy was in fact real or a hoax.

sherlock questioned everything. john watson questioned sherlock holmes on multiple occasions. and often learned a valuable lesson. or got the crap beaten outta him.

but the pair looked on at the ruines and entered the cave that led to the throne room. they marveled at the grandur of the decor. although a bit on the wethered side. it still held onto its magnificence. the throne was enormous. and the other stone furniture was all still in magnificent shape.

splended. simply splended. yet so remarkable. said sherlock in awe.

yes holmes. but someone could have made this all just recently. and made it look ancient. said john watson skeptically.

now my astute friend. said sherlock. we will envoke this so called energy field thingy.

be careful holmes. said watson. it is probably a gateway into the past.

you are probably right watson. said sherlock

now lets see what this bad boy can do. said sherlock excitedly.

holmes wait for me. yelled watson.

sherlock and watson both ran into this energy field. then in a bright blue flash they found themselves transported back in time to the age of myths and fables. to the time of king conan..the barbarian..the destroyer.

is this for real..or are we dreaming holmes. asked watson.

i do believe it is real. watson..very real indeed. said sherlock who happened to be both bewildered and puzzled.

now look watson. said sherlock. we must dress to fit in. so as not to draw attention. lets find some articles of clothing to suit us. come let us go looking.

they found some clothes. and boots. along with some swords. score.

well watson. we arent ravishingly handsome and burly men like conan. but we are strong in wit and in our sleuthing abilities. but come on. we will try to find this king conan and see what he is like. said sherlock. now lets go.

conan was on his way back to twin rocks to take care of his royal duties.

he still missed his beloved valaria terribly. and malik was being an ass. but thats normal for him. and conan did enjoy a good laugh. the horn sounded and that could only mean one thing..visitors from a local village or town.

dont question them. just let them come in. said conan.

and in walked sherlock holmes and doctor john watson. both dressed in the clothes of the day and carrying swords. they came up to conans throne and knelt before him.

hail king conan. barbarian. destroyer. thief. slayer. great warrior. hail. said both sherlock and watson together.

conan stood up and commanded them to rise.

now tell me your names. said conan.

i am sherlock. said sherlock seriously.

and i am john watson. a healer of the body.

so what brings you to my kingdom gentlemen. asked conan.

we had an accident in our own time. and we were transported here to your time. said sherlock.

we want to get back home to our time and get back to solving mysteries and crimes. continued watson.

conan called his friend the wizard to the front.

im here to serve you my lord conan. said the wizard.

these two claim to be from another time and place. can you tell me if thats the truth or not. asked conan.

the wizard made an observant circle around the pair and looked at conan. the wizard nodded. they had told the truth. and now the problem was how to get the pair back to their own time.

conan made the decision to allow sherlock and watson to be a part of his company until a way can be found to give them safe passage back to their own time.

sherlock and watson agreed to his terms. and then came the fun part. teaching the newbies how to fight using swords.

sherlock and watson were put through their paces fighting with conans guards. and they began their training almost the same way conan did.

they were given six weeks sword and hand to hand training. then pitted against slaves. and the rules were simple. kill your opponent..or be killed by your opponent.

watson went first. he was given an opponent equal to his height and size. fighting ability was yet to be seen. watson began the fight with a series of stunning yet painful blows to the head. some to the neck. and then the face.

his foe staggered and shook his head. then gave a rather angry yell. he charged at watson who responded with an upper cut to the jaw. and a devistating blow to the gut. now comes the kill. watson got his opponent grounded. wrapped his legs tightly around the chest and then wrapped his arms around the neck. watson jerked and twisted and finally after one final jerk and twist..watson broke the mans neck. killing him instantly.

next sherlock was up. the captain of the guards in conans service was sherlocks opponent.

kill or be killed. sherlock heard those words in his head.

the guard took off his body armor. and his sword. then got right in front of sherlock.

so you wanna go toe to toe with me. asked sherlock.

you puny man. you cant do anything to hurt me. sneered the guard.

sherlock thought to himself..dont be so sure.

the guard lunged at sherlock.

sherlock leaned to one side and grabbed the guards arm and broke it.

the guard howled in pain and ran at sherlock again.

sherlock struck and broke the guards jaw. and then landed a nasty blow to the belly of the guard.

dazed. confused. in pain. the guard whirled about just in time to see and feel the final blow from sherlock. a punch between the eyes. and the quick breaking of the neck. instant death.

conan was impressed.

okay. you two have won the right to fight by my side. said conan.

watson and sherlock were happy.

just as things looked up for the best..the wizard came running back into the throne room.

i found the spell to send these men back to their own time. lord conan with your premission i will try and send them home. said the wizard.

now john watson. and sherlock. please get dressed in your attire that you came here in. said the wizard.

so they dressed again back into their suits and ties. and proper shoes. and stood near the opening where they had come in at. and the wizard began the incantation.

he concentrated and through sheer force of will the all too familiar blue glow appeared. and then zap. both holmes and watson were back home again. and the pair never spoke of their adventure with meeting conan. being trained to kill with their bare hands or fight with swords.

chief inspector lestraud welcomed the pair back home from their long trip. neither sherlock or watson ever spoke of that incident. but the skills they had been taught had come in handy. both sherlock and watson were more vicious when they battled the criminal element.

and aside from their odd experience. life returned to normal for sherlock holmes and john watson.


End file.
